jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gaian race
=ground Army= troops 50000 - Standard Troops 45,000 Regular Soldiers *armor- *Neo-Trooper Armor. a body glove wrapped in a nano lined titanium chain mail like substance that can stop light weapons fire while a super conductive plastoid material around lower legs, chest, shoulders and forearms. this keeps the soldier relatively protected but still giving them free range of motion. helmet holds a minimal hud. sensor array can be added for a different spectral view(infrared vision etc) for an additional 500Rc. there are also 2 weapon mounts on the back *weapons DC-15A Shotgun 5,000 Sniper Droids Armor- Nano Lined titanium planting Weapon- Long Range Dual 50. Cal., heavy laser beam 5,000 Elite Troops 4,000 glory Knights Armor- Bralor Clan Crusader Armor * this suit has a three layer level protecting the user beyond most capabilities. * the first layer uses the same special composition ultrachrome armor creating it's own shielding. this adds an extra defense against blaster fire compared to the usual plastoids used in stormtrooper armor. * reinforcing the first layer is a nano Weave titanium shield plate reinforcing the composite armor. * the third layer is a body glove that insulates the trooper from the elements and creates an airtight seal in case of no atmosphere combat. * within the third layer incorporated the power components of the armor including reinforced limbs(joints) for a minor boost to strength and to help with jumps and general minor enhancement. an O2 tank(back) with a three hour time and 20 minute emergency, polarized visor(head), air filter(chest), centralized hud(head) and a power core(back) to power the specified parts. a double utility belt lines the inner connection point between central torso plate and the side armor plates. *Weapon- Death Dealer **weighs 10 pounds and is shielded for scanning purposes. a universal mag lock locks onto the backs of most soldiers armor. comes with a standard sling harness. Weapons case is chromed out. *equipped with **rapid fire slug thrower(with Replay Feature) **1 homing missile **1 flamethrower **dart gun(8 poisonous, 8 tranquilizer) **1 ice blaster 500 Advanced Saber droid *armor- medium nanolined titanium with strains of cortosis *weapons- 1 lightsaber *1 light rapid fire blaster(wrist mounted) 500 Hunter Killer Droid *Armor: heavy durasteel armor reinforced by nano lined titanium *Armaments/Instruments: *enhanced sensor array *heavy blaster *medium repeating blaster *light rapid fire blaster *cortosis weave grappler arm *combined ray particle shield 500 Commando 200 darasuum(eternal) trooper Armor: Heavy crusader Power Armor Description: the heavy suit uses the same armor plating as in the standard power armor however the layers are 1.65 times thicker and a fourth liquid layer for reducing the shock from slugthrowers. the mechanized joints have been revamped for extreme drops with added protection being minor repolsorlift systems in the feet. the airtank has been bumped up to a 18 hour tank and the hud has been removed. instead an integrated droid brain matrix has been installed into the armor connected to the user through a connection into the brain connecting to an implant.(note the inner layer suit can only be removed via a medic droid. the droid inputs up to the second commands, autotargetting, artificial stimpacks(both medical and adrenal) and sensor array direct input giving the soldier a complete 360 view around him. suit also contains all the features of the crusader armor; storage for extra clips, food, stimpacks, etc; mag connections on the back for extra equipment. every order of 100 or more comes with a preprogrammed medical droid for removing the armor. Weapons: 2 death dealer weapons systems with replay and an ammo pack for each OR Advanced particle beam cannon, multi missile launcher(6 missiles per clip, 3 clips) and chaingun. 200 Pudii(shadow) trooper aka dark crusader *armor: Description: the Special ops armor is not only a suit of armor but a combination of living and artificial parts. these soldiers have sold away their lives and in doing so have been granted an extension. their legs have been replaced with prosthetic legs with reversed joints to increase speed and jumping greatly. life support systems have been installed to distribute stimulants, stim packs, monitor overall health, and send pain killers when injured. an integrated droid brain matrix within the armor connects straight to the soldiers brain giving orders on the fly and in hot situations. the spec ops soldiers are also known as dark troopers, secret police and night stalkers. they use the same tri layered armor as the other two shri trooper variants although the titanium layer is layered even more extensively layered looking almost like a crystalline layer. *weapons: *silenced configuration death dealer *sith war sword *explosives Note from Ballz: yes commandos, but extreme to say the least, these are the kind of soldiers that go to hell and come back. they not only come back but they drag Beelzebub back by the only fang they didn't rip out. they have survived beyond their own bodies limits and have they most experience and the best technology behind them. 100 The generals guards *Armor- TBA *Weapons- *1 turreted medium rapid fire auto cannon(laser) *1 turreted missile launcher *1 death dealer 35 Generals 30 Mando Ori'ramikade(supercommando) Armor: original mandolorian armor weapon: unique deathdealer variants. 5 Bralor Clan Dreadlords Vehicles 2000 Light vehicles 0-10m Hellhound Medium Tank- 250(9m) *Product Information *Manufacturer: shi'tok ind *Production Rights: array bralor *Type: medium tank *Cost: 250,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 9m *Width: 3m *Height: 4m *Armor: medium durasteel plating reinforced by nano lined titanium *Armaments: *1 120mm rail gun *2 rapid fire dc-15A rifles *1 missile launcher(nine homing missiles) *1 grenade lobber(3 launchers) *Speed: 145km/h *Description: equipped to carry a platoon of men(3 gunners, 2 pilots, 4 troops capacity) into the thick of it and hopefully come out a live. MATV-500 (9m) *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind *Production Rights: Ballz Bralor *Type: Medium Repulsorlift Craft *Cost: 90,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 9m *Width: 3m *Height: 2.5m *Armor: medium durasteel reinforced with nano lined titanium *Armaments: *2 medium repeating blaster cannons *2 20mm repeating slugthrowers *4 homing missile pods(4 each)(turreted) *2 ram-blade arms *Speed: 350km/h *Description: The MATV was built as a "true" all terrain vehicle able to hover over ground and water and is ev AT/XV-250(9m tall) Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'' Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: medium walker *Cost: 350,000 Technical Specifications *Length: 3 *Width: 4 *Height: 9 *Armor: medium durasteel *Armaments: quad chaingun (uranium depleted AP shells) *1 turreted homing laser *1 blaster cannon *rocket pod (16 tubes) *Speed: 110 km/h *Description: the new walker has refitted weapons and revamped joints. this new model can hand unstable ground movement aided with the new droid brain matrix. the pilot and co-pilot work hand in hand with the droid brain to complete each and every task. this walker is focused on fighting anything from infantry to medium sized vehicles. Armored scout vehicle-1000 Product Information *Manufacturer: shritok ind (array Bralor current owner) *Production Rights: Shritok Ind *Type: light/ heavy speederbike *Cost: 10,000 RC Technical Specifications *Length: 4.0 m *Width: 1 m *Height: 2 m *Armor: light-medium (titanium reinforced and refined durasteel *Armaments: 2 heavy blasters(vey slow rate of fire) *Speed: 350 km/h *Description: this is the perfect landspeeder for hostile environments. although speed is incredibly reduced in exchange for a fairly good bit of forward armor and turning controls. also the bike has a unique overcharge element. upon activating this the bike blasts forward at amazing speeds and with the impervium coating goes through most of everything as well, unfortunately the overcharge does have some downsides. the user loses weapon controls and turning ability. also the boost lasts for only ten seconds. 525 medium Tanks (10-15m) 500 BOB class tank *Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Ballz *Production Rights: Ballz *Type: Medium Tank *Cost: 75,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 13.5 m *Width: 8.4 m *Height: 6.2 m *Armor: medium-heavy nanolined titanium *Armaments: *1 300mm main cannon(chemical fired with jet propulsion slugs) (turreted) *1 mortar *2 dual repeating medium blaster cannons *Speed: 77kph *Description: the BOB tank was created as the primary standard workhorse for the Dark Templar crusaders. She's simple, fast, strong and best of all easily upgradable. the entrie vehicle is built to be upgraded armor, armaments, engine upgrades and even a shield generator possible weapon systems include main cannon revamped to a duel 220mm guass cannon napalm throwers on top of blaster turrets tri-grenade lobbers 2 composite beam cannons main cannon upgraded to 500mm artillery cannon mortar upgraded to duel launcher mortar/massive shotgun the vehicle requires 1 driver, 1 main gunner, 2 secondary gunners, comms officer because of it's small size there is only room for 20 shots from the main cannon, 10 mortar rounds, and 2000 shots for each duel blaster All terrain nuke cannon *Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind *Production Rights: Ballz Bralor *Type: Medium Artillery *Cost: 550,000 *Technical Specifications *Length: 15m(closed) 25m(opened) *Width: 5 *Height: 10 *Armor: medium durasteel reinforced by nanolined titanium *Armaments: 1 300mm long range railgun *Speed: 60km/h *Description: the AT/NC looks more like a small scale at-at than anything. walking on six smaller legs this vehicle only role is primary artillery. the vehicle features to seperate payloads. a nuke shell or a cluster bomb. depending on the situation. 100 SIF ramjet fighter Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'' Tok Ind., Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Type: (non)starfighter, in atmoshpere combat *Cost: 115,000 Technical Specifications *Length: 12.5 *Width: 7 *Height: 4 *Hull: medium fighter titanium reinforced refined durasteel *Armament: 2 ion cannons *6 40 mm laser cannons *6 nano missile launchers *2 missile and 1 bomb payloads(missiles and bomb change depending on figuration.) *Speed: N.A. MGLT 1500 Km/H *Description: the unique fighter was built solely to attack or defend with the atmosphere. for that it's price is incredibly cheap and can usually outperform, outclass, and outspeed any starfighter... of course all the starfighter has to do is break the atmosphere and that advantage ends. the fighter also has a unique locking mechanism which connects vertically to it's landing bay. 300 Heavy Vehicles hell walker 50 * Length: 40 * Width: 25 * Height: 20 * Armor: heavy; layered titanium reinforced durasteel, thermal superconducting armor; and electromagnetic *shielding. * Armaments: turreted medium turbolaser * dual heavy gatlingblaster cannon * 2 light turbolasers * 2 bomb mortars * 6 E-Web heavy repeating blaster(one on each leg) * 2 mass driver cannons(type= railgun with interchangeable payloads) * Speed: 55 km/h * Description: after looking at some of the main heavy vehicles of the clone wars Array came up with a design combining three of the top vehicles the Wheeled A6 Juggernaught, All terrain armored transport, and the All terrain tactical enforcer. he came up with H.E.L.L. Heavy enforcer loaded leader. it's main downside is it's speed. * crew= 3 pilots, 12 gunners, 15 support crew, 2 deck officers, 1 commander(optional) * compliment= 100 soldiers, 5 speeder bikes, 3 scout walkers FMC&S "Ragnorok" -25 * Length: 120 * Width: 30 * Height: 20 * Armor: heavy; layered titanium reinforced durasteel, thermal superconducting armor; and electromagnetic *shielding. * Armaments: * main weapon, * 6 heavy dual repeating lasers(turreted) * 4 missile arrays 12 each(mixed between payloads of napalm and incindiary rounds) * 4 turreted flak pods * Speed: 55km/h * Description: this massive beast acts as a central command for offensive attacks. forward areas hold command area and cockpit while back areas have a small barracks, infimary, cargo area and repair bay/garage. troop capacity = 100, vehicles = 1 heavy(up to 20m length) or three medium or 5 small. also features unique mini repulsor lift pads on wheel for unstable terrain. this command center is fitted with so many weapons for bombardment and anti air. Cerberus class heavy Tank- 250 *Length: 25m *Width: 12m *Height: 7m *Armor: heavy durasteel plating empregnated with ultra dispresive neutronium then reinforced by nano *layered titanium *Armaments: the explanations in the paranthese are to connect the weapons with whats listed in the picture. *1 250mm rail gun(cannon) *1 light rapid fire long range particle beam (vulcan beam) *1 ground composite beam porjector (ground blaster) *2 duel medium laser cannon (horizontal blaster) *2 duel heavy laser cannons (vertical blasters) *1 duel rapid fire medium laser cannon (forward guns) *Speed: 65km/h *Description: the Cerbeus is built for one primary role. battle field dominance. anything from obliteration of the much feared at-at with it;s main cannon to sniping artillery with it's particle beam. the veicles is built for taking on armor... it's only weak spot is it's relatively vulnerable back side especially against troops. 6 troops can hold onto either side of the ship with pressure sensors to inform the pilot of their existance. 6 supreme TBA = Bralor Fleet= 2 heavy class ships Saint trinity of the darkness class dreadnought *Manufacturer: Shi'tok industrial, BB *Production Rights: my armored ballz *Type: capital ship(heavy) *Cost: 500,000,000 RC *Technical Specifications *Length: 3999.998m *Width: 989 *Height: 457.83m *Hull: Nanolined titanium impregnated with ultra dispersive nuetronium *Armament: *2 high powered composite beam.(the not-so-super laser) *1 beskar ramming head(optional for an additional 2 million) *2 dual massive ion cannons(disable a shield in 12 shots) *6 mass guass missile arrays(see description for information) *100 keldabe class railguns *100 quad heavy turbolasers(comparable to xx-9) *100 heavy ion cannons *100 light repeating turbolasers *75 flak cannons *50 tractor beams *Speed: 60mglt *Description: *backstory and weapons *after several near defeats more research was put into the development of a larger and more powerful warship to help defend DTC's interests. several blueprints were made up ideas consulted and the final pick was the STD class dreadnought. equipped with two massive composite beams that together could punch holes straight through star destroyers and wittle down shields over a period of time. Also the beams once fully powered are sent through a orb that can direct the fire in nearly any direction. two further enhance the destructive power two massive turreted ion cannons are placed on the sides of the ramming head. these cannons can be pulled into the center while the ship is literally ramming into another vessel. another unique weapon installed are the railguns which fire massive shells at amazing speeds straight through a ships shields and pound their hull repeatedly. a selection of smaller yet still powerful weapons have been chosen to help increase the damagin capacity of these ships while high grade flak cannons were installed as defensive weapons. *The most unique weapon to shi'tok; however, may be the massive missile arrays. these mostosities are an evelved form of the Massive missile pods built into the hammer class capital assualt model. the extreme width of the ship was needed specifically for the arrays. a selection of missiles are stored in the belly of the ship. all capital ship stength with added nano lined titanium warheads to help protect them from point defense fire. these missiles are personnally selected by the BRT and given select targets(mentioned later) to destroy targets quickly and as efficiantly as possible. the missiles are loaded into a mass driver launcher(coil based launching mechanism)(each tube can rotate from the standard 90 degree angle firing them sideways where the missiles then position themselves towards thier targets or 45degree angle either way to fire at an accelerated pace towards their targets; either forward or behind the ship). the loading takes 5 minutes and during that time the BRT downloads new targeting data to each missile. each array has 110 tubes within it and an armored bay door for protection the ship holds enough misiles for 10 volleys of each array. *missiles held(desciption and ship class affected.) (amount stored on ship) *cruise missiles(smart missile used for attacking starfighters, bombers, support and light ship classes)(1000) *Intruder missile(missile with a large ionizing warhead designed to overload a ship shields causing the shield generator(in most causes) to explode taking a small to medium sized portion of the hull with it. these can only be used against heavy and super class ships)(1000) *Discord missile(missile designed to explode releasing small buzz droids(modified shi'tok design) around an adancing group of enemies starifghters and break down the starifghter's hull. only against starfighters and support class)(1000) *Driller torpedo(missile with a drilling war. the warhead is designed to attach to a hull then drill into the ship and release a small paylaod at the EXPECTED power core area. 20% accuracy. light-super class) *guided proton torpedo(1000) *nuclear missile(designed to create mass damage through a nuclear reaction. damages shields, hulls, and internal systems. shockwave also shakes ships and repeated attacks have been known to rip apart older and decaying ships. near planets or gravity wells the ship also seems to gain an odd ECM pulse wave. all classes)(1000) *diamond boron misssile( based off of an imperial design the warhead is layered with a diamond like srface making them incredibly difficult to destroy. the diamonds are created through a process of condesning carbon remains of fallen soldiers. even after death our soldiers find a way to keep killing. targets starfighter and support classes)(500) *antimatter missiles(potentially the most destructive only a few are held on each ship and are rarely used. when coming in contact with any sort of matter a massive amount of energy was released destroying both anitmatter and matter. even being shot down the warheads still explode releasing a massive amount of energy.(all ship classes)(100) *armor and shields *the hull is comprised of shi'tok's own innovative design. a titanium is refit and put in a design the has been fitted down to microscopic level and then added into it a select amount of nuetronium. the titanium provides a near unparalleled amount of protection from missiles and solid projectiles while the nuetronium aids in dissipitating energy based attacks. and to protect the hull 4 main shield generators are installed on the ship. two on the side one on bottom and one on top. while 6 backup further help defend the ship. *power core and engines *the ship was built around a single inner implosion plasma core that Shi'tok ind have been using for decades. this newest model is a somewhat smaller scaled power core yet based on it's size yields 10% more power which was needed for the vast amount of engins, shields and weapons on the ship. the ship also feature four extremely large engines with 5 smaller scale engines. the massive engines were needed to accelerate to a viable ramming speed which it excels at. when in overload their isn't a ship of it's size that can match it's speed but this repeatedly can injure the engines. it also feature a prototype gravitic polarization beam to create hyperspace wormholes. if the engine matrix fails thier is a class 6 hyperspace backup *other systems and bay capacity *the STD ships also features several countermeasuers including standard sensor jamming, ECM shielding, and dummy heat flares. also unique to shi'tok ind is the installation of the superluminal communications array. a basic direct digital link to the rest of the fleet this of course is directly linked to the admirals war room. a large rom in the center of the ship connect to the ship VIA HIC-uplink to the micro BRT installed on the ship. this war room gives the admiral full sight over the battlefield through several sensory arrays installed thoughout the exterior of the ship. it also connects to the other ship in the fleet's sensor system for an increased as long as they are within range(star system). The BRT explained before aids in everything from power rerouting to increased accuracy in weapons firing. the ship is designated as a battle dreadnought and is not built to be a carrier therfore it only has a single small hangar bay for 12 fighters and five ventral support bays for support fighters. the ship has made room for 3 Massive drop pods that can be released and dropped into a hot zone. *crew, cargo and passengers *the STD class's most surprising feature is how little crew is needs to maintain her. with most of the functions running through the BRT there is little need for maintainance, and gunnery perssonel have been reduced as well. actually only 10,000 are needed to control maintain and control the vessel. because of this nearly half of the crew have their own room and the ship even feature a small shopping mall. "life on with an STD is meant to be fun and you should spread that fun with everyone around you" as Ballz states. Because living on an STD is so luxurious compared to other ships crew must undergo vigurous training, testing and schooling inorder to become even the most mundane of workers on the ship. all crew must also undergo defensive training in case the ship is boarded. is crew member is given anything from a pistol to a full on death dealer depending on their rank. the ship also features a 50,000 metric ton cargo capacity, consubles for 5 years, and enough spare room for 50,000 passengers. 3 reborn class battleships(medium) *Type: Battleship, Medium *Cost: 2.5 million credits *Technical Specifications *Length: 989m *Width: 150m *Height: 250m *Hull: medium, heavy durasteel impregnated with ultra dispersive nuetronium, then reinforced by nano line titanium *Armament: *1 dual munificent class prow heavy turbolaser *6 shield piercing railguns *42 long range turbolasers(grouped in 6) *10 missile pods(15 missiles each) *18 light rapid fire turbolasers *30 point defense lasers *30 flak cannons *Speed: 60mglt, 800km/h *Description: the reborn class represents a new push in shi'tok industries for a multi use battleship. she can hold 30 starfighters, 10,000 troops and a large vehicle compliment. 10 support class ships 10 longsword class battle Yachts Technical Specifications * Length: 64 * Width: 75 * Height: 12.6 * Hull: medium high grade durasteel impregnated with nuetronium then reinforced by nano-lined durasteel. * Armament: * 6 large repeating cannons * 2 medium ion cannons * 2 concussion missile launchers * 4 point defense laser cannons * 2 twin laser cannon turrets * tractor beam * bomblet generator/or 75 mines * 4 Iron eagle war droids * Speed: (76 in MGLT) (2200? kilometers/hour) * Description: the longsword yacht is everything a shi'do needs for when they go off planet. plenty of food, a bacta tank and enough firepower to blow a hole straight through a black hole. okay that's going a bit overboard but these yachts have hyperdrive, strong hulls, powerful weapons, back-up support doids, and enough room for fit ten people. many of the weapons can be handled by a co-pilot or if none is on board it can be control by the assistant droid brain matrix built into the yacht. also on board is a medium strength shield. *description of Iron Eagle War Droid: * Technical Specifications * Length: 6m extended (3 folded) * Width: 8m extended(2m folded) * Height: 2 extended(1m folded * Hull: light * Armament: 2 composite beam cannons * 1 turreted dual laser cannon(hidden) * 1 hidden cruise missile * Speed: (90mglt) (1,200km/h) * Description: the iron eagle war droid was built as protectors for the longsword class battle yacht. 4 can be stored within the yacht as they can fold thier wings tails and store their top mounted laser cannon. 2 integrated droid brain matrices act as pilot and gunner. these ships lack hyperdrive, shields, and cannot break atmosphere on thier own. 72 starfighters 18 Shri Wing 18 Tie Die Interceptor 18 Bralor Clan Bes'uliik Starfighter 9 Blank Fighter 5 omega wing 4 sanctuary class dropships =Ballz Bralor Clan Leader= armored with his sacred armor each face was inserted over the years as one of his Brothers or sisters fell by his side. his laft arm is imbued with a sith medalion. he holds in his right arm his coveted sith war sword more to add later Category:Military Organizations